Selena Gomez
Selena Marie Gomez (born July 22, 1992) is an American actress and singer best known for her portrayal of Alex Russo on the Disney Channel series, Wizards of Waverly Place. She has starred in the television movies, Another Cinderella Story and Princess Protection Program. Before Disney, she had one of the kid roles on Barney & Friends. In 2008, she signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and contributed to the Tinker Bell, Another Cinderella Story and Wizards of Waverly Place soundtracks. Her band, Selena Gomez & the Scene, released their debut studio album Kiss & Tell on September 29, 2009. Early life Gomez, was born in Grand Prairie, Texas to Ricardo Gomez and Mandy Teefy (née Cornett), a former stage actress who was 16 when she gave birth to Gomez.Chuck Barney (February 7, 2008). Selena Gomez could be next Disney 'it' girl. Oakland Tribune. Retrieved 2008-08-01.Lauren Waterman (May 2009). Selena Gomez: spell bound Teen Vogue. Retrieved 2009-05-11. Gomez is an only child. Gomez' birth parents divorced when she was five years old, in 1997. Her mother Mandy remarried in 2006 to Brian Teefy. Gomez was named after Tejano singer Selena. Her father is Mexican and her mother is of Italian descent.Selena Gomez and Jake T. Austin on being latinLee Hernández (March 22, 2008). Teen star Selena Gómez looks beyond Disney. NY Daily News. Retrieved 2008-08-01. Gomez stated that when she was a child she'd developed an interest in acting from watching her mother perform in theater productions. "My mom Mandy did a lot of theater, and I would watch her rehearse. When she got ready for the show and put on her makeup, I would sit behind her and color. She said, 'You have my lines memorized better than I do!' ... One day I said her, "I want to be like you!." Career Acting Gomez began her acting career at age seven, playing Gianna on Barney & Friends. She said that she learned "everything" about how to act while on the show. Season 7 of Barney & Friends, when Selena Gomez was on the show, was held up for some time. Because of this, the episodes featuring Gomez did not air until she was in 5th grade. This resulted in some mild controversy/confusion as to whether she was on Barney in the 5th grade or the 1st grade. She later had minor roles in Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over and the TV film Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial By Fire. In 2004, Gomez was discovered by the Disney Channel in a nation wide scouting. Gomez appeared as a guest star on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and had a guest appearance - that later turned into a recurring role on - Hannah Montana from season's two to three. In early 2007 Gomez was cast in the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place as one of the three main characters, Alex Russo. In 2008, Gomez appeared in Another Cinderella Story, the direct-to-DVD sequel to the 2004 Hilary Duff film, opposite Drew Seeley. She also had a minor voiceover role as one the Mayor's ninety-six daughters in Horton Hears a Who! which released in March of that year. In April, Lacey Rose, of Forbes ranked Gomez as being fifth on their "Eight Hot Kid Stars To Watch" list; and Rose described Gomez as having been "a multitalented teen". In June, 2009, Gomez appeared in the made-for-television Disney Channel movie, Princess Protection Program with her best friend Demi Lovato. On August 28, one month after appearing in Princess Protection Program, Gomez appeared in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, a made-for-television film based on the show. In 2009, Gomez did a guest appearance as herself in one episode, of Lovato's Disney Channel television show Sonny With a Chance, entitled "Battle of The Network Stars". Gomez, along with two cast members of Wizards of Waverly Place appeared in a television three-way cross-over episode with Hannah Montana and The Suite Life on Deck, entitled Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. In February 2009, Gomez signed on to star as one of the two female leads in Ramona and Beezus a film adaption of the children's novel series by Beverly Cleary. . In October, 2009, it was confirmed that Gomez was to attached star as the lead in What Boys Want. Music In 2008, Gomez recorded a cover of "Cruella de Vil" -which included a music video for - for the compilation album DisneyMania 6. Gomez recorded three songs for the Another Cinderella Story soundtrack, which Gomez appears in. Gomez also recorded "Fly to Your Heart" for the 2008 animated film Tinker Bell. In July 2008 - before Gomez' sixteenth birthday, she signed a recording deal with Hollywood Records, a music label owned by Disney.Marc Malkin (July 22, 2008). Selena Gomez's Supersweet 16. E! Online. Retrieved 2009-07-07. In 2008, Gomez appeared in the Jonas Brothers music video for "Burnin' Up". During an interview with Jocelyn Vena, of MTV in August 2008, she said of her future music career that: "I'm going to be in a band — no Selena Gomez stuff. I'm not going to be a solo artist. I think that I don't want my name attached to it. I will be singing, and I'm learning drums and playing electric guitar. In 2009, Gomez recorded "One and the Same" for Princess Protection Program as a duet with Lovato - they both appear in the film. Gomez recorded four songs, one of which was a cover, for the ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' soundtrack, only one single (Magic) from the album was released. In May, of the same year, Gomez was featured - with Forever the Sickest Kids, on a duet version of the non-album song "Whoa Oh!". Gomez with her band, Selena Gomez & The Scene released their debut studio album, Kiss & Tell on September 29, 2009. The album debuted at number nine on the Billboard 200 with the sales of over 66,000 copies in it' first week of release. The album's first single, "Falling Down" was released on August 21, 2009, and the song's music video was premiered after the world premiere of Gomez' TV-movie Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie on August 28, 2009. Gomez stated, via her Twitter that she is currently preparing to release her second single, Naturally. Gomez confirmed that she co-wrote one song on the album, titled "I Won't Apologize." She is currently doing her House of Blues 2010 Tour. Philanthropy Gomez was involved in the UR Votes Count campaign which helped encourage teenagers learn more about their 2008 Presidential candidates (Barack Obama and John McCain). In October 2008, Gomez was named a spokesperson for UNICEF's 2008 Trick-or-Treat campaign, which encouraged children to raise money on Halloween to help children around the world. She said that she was "extremely excited" to "encourage other kids to make a difference in the world." In October 2008, Gomez participated in St. Jude's Children's Hospital "Runway For Life" benefit. Gomez is a spokesperson for Borden Milk; she is featured in the campaign's print and television ads. She is the ambassador of DoSomething.org after being involved with the charity Island Dog, which help dogs in Puerto Rico. She got involved while filming Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie in Puerto Rico. Gomez is a spokesperson for State Farm Insurance, and is featured in their TV commercials; which air on the Disney Channel, to raise awareness of being a safe driver. Gomez is also involved with the charity RAISE Hope For Congo, the charity helps raise awareness about the violence against Congolese women, in the Congo.. In August, 2009, Gomez was named and currently, at the age of 17, is the youngest UNICEF ambassador. In her first official field mission, Gomez traveled to Ghana on September 4, 2009 for a week to witness first-hand the stark conditions of vulnerable children that lack vital necessities including clean water, nourishment, education and healthcare. Gomez said during a interview with Associated Press that she wanted to use her star power to bring awareness to Ghana: “That’s why I feel very honored to have a voice that kids listen to and take into consideration ... I had people on my tour asking me where IS Ghana, and they Googled it … and because I went there, they now know where Ghana is. So it’s pretty incredible.” Gomez said of her role as ambassador that: "Every day 25,000 children die from preventable causes. I stand with UNICEF in the belief that we can change that number from 25,000 to zero. I know we can achieve this because every moment, UNICEF is on the ground providing children with the lifesaving assistance needed to ensure zero becomes a reality." Gomez is involved in Disney's Friends for Change, an organization which promotes "environmently-friendly behavior", and appears in its public service announcements to raise awareness for the cause on the Disney Channel. Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers recorded "Send It On", a charity single which serves as the theme song for Disney's Friends for Change. The song debuted on the Hot 100 at number twenty. Disney's Friends For Change will direct all of its proceeds from "Send it On" to environmental charities to the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund. Gomez was named spokesperson for UNICEF's 2009 Trick-or-Treat campaign, for the second year in a row, which encouraged children to raise money on Halloween to help children around the world. Gomez, whom raised over 700,000 for the charity in 2008, stated that she hopes to be able to raise 1 million dollars, a 300,000 increase from the previous year, In 2009. Gomez participated in a celebrity auction in support of the Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF campaign. As part of the auction, Gomez donated 4 VIP tickets to a concert - of the bidders choice - with a backstage meet and greet and signed CD of her album Kiss and Tell. On October 29, 2009, two days before Halloween, Gomez will take part in a live web cast series hosted on Facebook, and will speak to viewers about and taking part in Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF. On October 6, 2009, Gomez made a surprise visit to a Los Angeles elementary school as part of the "A Day Made Better" program that was sponsored by OfficeMax. During her visit, Gomez gave the school an award, and gave them $1,000 worth of school supplies. Gomez spent the day with the students and talked about the importance of giving back to the community. Entrepreneurship thumb|right|Gomez on the set of her music video for "[[Another Cinderella Story#Tell Me Something I Don't Know|Tell Me Something I Don't Know" in July 2008]] As of September, 2009, Gomez currently is the new face of Sears back-to-school fashion ad campaign. As part of the endorsement deal Gomez is featured in their television commercials and recorded "Dont Just Go Back Arrive". In August, 2009, Gomez also hosted the "Sears Arrive Air Band Casting Call" – to select five people for the first-ever "Sears Air Band", which performed at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards on September 13, 2009. In October 2008, Gomez launched her own production company, July Moon Productions, and partnered with XYZ Films ('X'amien 'Y'our 'Z'ipper) to create star vehicles for Gomez. As part of the agreement Gomez will have the opportunity to be able option articles, hire writers and create talent packages to shop to studios. Also, as part of the deal, "XYZ Films will allow Gomez to star in and produce at least two films. Variety reported that: "In August, XYZ Films inked a similar deal with Time Inc. and management-production company the Collective to finance the development of the print media giant's content for the bigscreen ... As part of the July Moon-XYZ deal, Selena Gomez will have the ability to cherry-pick projects from the vast Time Inc. library, which includes Time, Sports Illustrated, Fortune and Life." In October, 2009, Gomez announced her plan to launch her own fashion line, called "Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez", which is set to launch in fall 2010. The clothing line will consist of and feature bohemian dresses, floral tops, jeans, skirts, jackets, scarves and hats, all made from recycled or eco-friendly materials. Gomez said that the line will reflect her own personal style and described the clothing as being "pretty, feminine, and bohemian," and: "With my line, I really want to give the customer options on how they can put their own looks together ... I want the pieces that can be easy to dress up or down, and the fabrics being eco-friendly and organic is super important ... Also, the tags will all have some of my inspirational quotes on them. I'm just looking to send a good message." Gomez, who has no background in fashion, teamed up with designers Tony Melillo and Sandra Campos, both who have worked with big-name fashion houses. Gomez said of the partnering: "When I met Tony and Sandra, I was instantly comfortable with them and now they are just like family to me ... They are so creative and I love how I can just call them up whenever and talk to them about everything, even if it's just about changing a button ... They've been so cool about everything." The brand will be manufactured by, Melillo and Campos teamed with New York-based Adjmi Apparel and formed by Adjmi CH Brands LLC; which is the holding company for the brand. Personal life Gomez is a Christian and began wearing a purity ring with "true love waits" engraved when she was 12 years old. Gomez, who as of December, 2009, has five dogs, has described her self as being a "huge animal lover”. Gomez is best friends with Demi Lovato - her co-star in Princess Protection Program and Barney and Friends, whom Gomez has been friends with since the two met at Barney and Friends audition. After the two posted a video blog on YouTube in March 2008, her other best friend Miley Cyrus and her friend Mandy Jiroux uploaded a parody of that video, which caught the interest of entertainment media. Reports included the theory that Gomez and Cyrus were arguing over Nick Jonas, or that Gomez and Lovato might replace Cyrus. On replacing Cyrus, Gomez clarified: "I'm not interested in being anybody but myself, and I'm not here to replace anyone. I think that she's a wonderful performer, and of course it's a compliment. But I would like to take a different route." Filmography Discography ;Albums * Kiss & Tell (2009) ;Singles ;Soundtracks ;Music videos Awards References External links * Official Site of Selena Gomez * Selena Gomez at Facebook * Selena Gomez at MySpace * Selena Gomez at Twitter * Selena Gomez at YouTube * * Selena Gomez at People Magazine * Selena Gomez at TV Guide Category:1992 births Category:Actors from Texas Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American Christians Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American actor-singers Category:American pop singers Category:American rock singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American drummers Category:American guitarists Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Italian Americans Category:Italian-American musicians Category:Living people Category:Hispanic Americans Category:Mexican Americans Category:Mexican American musicians Category:Musicians from Texas Category:People from Grand Prairie, Texas Category:Hispanic American actors Category:American Internet personalities Category:YouTube video producers Category:Multiracial actors Category:American bloggers Category:English Americans